


Vampire b Movies

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a trend among vampires to remake human horror films from when humans were still top of the food chain, but they quite often made the villain of the film into a hero and a sex symbol as such. They always altered the films so the hero of the film ended up with a fertile, but they still killed plenty of humans through out the film.</p><p>Like right now they were in a way remaking Nightmare On Elm Street. The plot though was completely twisted from the original though. Freddy still had his knifed gloves but his face wasn't all burnt up. He still came for teen humans in their dreams and killed them in a gory and violent way, but in the vampire version Freddy happened to enter the dream of a fertile. A fertile he falls in love with, and each of these dreams become more and more sexual.</p><p>The fertile is played by William Beckett and Freddy is played by Gabe Saporta. I will use their really names in the story rather then the movie names. And it will be written in the style of a b movie so some of the dialogue will be cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire b Movies

Chapter One.

William eyes started to droop as he tried to read another chapter of the text book he was given by his English teacher. He sighed putting the book down as he got dressed for bed, pulling on a silk night dress as he turned the television on. He always watched television in bed, it helped him sleep.

“Yet another human teenager had been found dead, this will be number twenty in a list of strange deaths. All teenagers had been complaining about a dom coming for them in their dreams and trying to kill them, they all say the dom name is Gabe Saporta, and they all describe the same man, here's an artist impression of how this dream dom is described,” The news reader said in a cheery voice as the picture was shown on screen.

“Wow he's hot,” William said to himself before yawning and letting his eyes close.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When William opened his eyes again he found him self lying on a mattress in what appeared to be a boiler room. Human bones were scattered across the floor he noted as he sat up slowly looking around himself. It wouldn't be the first time he woke up in such a place, but it would normally be after a party, and it would normally be some dom's sorority house at the university. His mind felt fuzzy, he felt sure he want to sleep in his own bed and didn't go to a party, but he really couldn't be sure on that count.

He slowly stood up deciding he must have been at a party, and maybe this was the basement of someone's house. Maybe he had to much to drink and passed out and some dom put him here. I mean it wasn't uncommon for a dom's bed room to look like this. Come to think about it Gerard Way lived in a basement and had blood splattered walls.

“Hello,” William called out as he walked around the basement, he couldn't remember Gerard's basement being this big, and come to think of it why would he be at a party in his night dress.

He kept walking stopping as he saw a dom with his back to him. He was tall and even from the back William could guess he was pretty good looking. William watched him for a few moments, the dom had some squirming human hung up as he gutted it.

“Hello?” William whispered.

“Wait your turn!” The dom growled not turning to look at William.

“Hey dude I don't care who you are, or how skilled you are at gutting humans if you roofied me I'm going to be pissed and get my brothers to kick your ass!” William swore making the dom turn round and have a proper look at him. William mouth fell open as he realised it was the same dom all those human teens had been having nightmares about.

“You're not human,” the dom said coming over and tilting Williams face back.

“No... I'm a fertile...” William whispered looking into the dom's black eyes.

“Humans are sent here to be killed in their dreams, not fertiles... unless...” The dom said.

“Unless what?” William asked biting his lip as the dom's knifed gloves slowly ran down the side of William's face. Just enough to drew a thin line of blood but it didn't really hurt.

“Every dom has a mate, even if the said dom is trapped in the land of nightmares,” The dom smirked licking Williams blood from the knife.

“Now wake up Princess,” The dom said kissing William's cheek.

–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William quickly sat up his hand going to his cheek, before pulling it away and seeing blood on his hand.

“So he's real,” He said biting his lip.


End file.
